This invention relates to latching and locking mechanisms for doors of passenger vehicles.
Such doors are commonly provided with interior and exterior door handles operable from the inside or the outside of the vehicle respectively to release latching means of the door for opening it. Provision is also made for locking the door to resist unauthorised access by locking means acting to disable or block the latch mechanism to prevent the door being freed when closed. Even if the locking means is power operable. for example as part of a central door locking system, provision will be made on at least some of the doors for manual locking and unlocking at least from the vehicle interior and this is commonly provided by a manual push-pull button or the like, typically a cill button, separate from the interior door handle which adds to the cost and complication of the door mechanism, and may also involve additional costs in terms of layout to suit the mechanism to particular styles of door, and in terms of making the mechanism tamper-resistant for effectively deterring attempted theft of the vehicle or its contents.
The object of the invention is to provide vehicle door latching and locking mechanism of simple and economical construction, which is easy to install in a wide range of door styles and layouts, which is convenient to operate, and which may assist in or simplify provisions to improve vehicle security.
According to the invention there is provided vehicle door mechanism as defined by the characterising part of claim 1 of the appended claims.
Various forms and arrangements of the resilient means may be used including a helical compression spring acting directly between opposing parts of the two members; a tension spring coupled between the two members; or a torsion spring located with arms bearing on opposing parts of the two members. It is contemplated that, as well as metal springs of the above types, resilient means formed wholly or in part of elasto-meric or non-metallic flexure materials might be used.